


A Dream x Georgenotfound x SomiMalek fanfic :)

by PickleHawk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Somi please notice me i'll do anything, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleHawk/pseuds/PickleHawk
Summary: I wrote this fanfic about everybody's favorite ao3 user who writes porn about Dream and his sister :) please look at it I want cloutSomi please notice me uwuAlso there is no underage sex in this fic the tag is there because it's mentioned
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/SomiMalek
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	A Dream x Georgenotfound x SomiMalek fanfic :)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not support SomiMalek or anything that she's written, this fic is because of the Somi discord server and it was made to ridicule her. If you don't know what this all is or who Somi is you can go here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283349  
> The linked post is a repost of the thing that started it all, and you can probably figure out what happened afterwards. Anyway, ON TO THE CRACK!

Somi stepped through the door of the convention center, brimming with excitement. She had finally been able to get tickets to Vidcon this year, which she had been wanting to do for years now. It had placed second on her mental to-do list, right under being railed by her favorite Minecraft youtuber, Georgenotfound.

In fact, she was especially happy to go to Vidcon this year because Georgenotfound was going to be at the convention this year, and she was desperate to go up to him and ask to be railed right on the spot. It was going to be great.

She walked around the convention center for a while, looking at various booths that were set up around the place and hoping to see Georgenotfound somewhere in the building. However, her attention was soon turned to a tall, sexy blonde man walking around the building as well. Upon first seeing him she felt her face heat up, and she had to quickly tear her eyes away from him so as not to be noticed.

She desperately wanted to talk to the man, but she was nervous. Unlike with Georgenotfound, she wasn’t completely sure that the man would instantly agree to rail her, and that fact was terrifying to her. So, she decided to avoid the man as much as she could.

However, that wasn’t going to work due to the fact that this was a fanfiction and the writer of it was really sleep deprived at the moment and just wanted to watch anime but had decided to write this instead for the memes.

Somi’s shoe slipped on the smooth wooden floor, and she felt herself falling to the ground before a pair of strong arms caught her, holding her up above a spot on the floor where someone had decided to throw all their trash despite there being a trash can a few feet away. It was unfortunate that she didn’t fall directly into the pile of used napkins and food wrappers on the ground because of all the smutty fanfics she had written about Dream and his 14-year-old sister, but the man holding her above the ground couldn’t have known that. Anyway.

She gazed up at the man to see that he was the same blonde man she had been making efforts to avoid before. His sparkling green eyes stared into hers, and she felt like time had stopped around the two of them.

“You alright?” the man asked, in a voice that Somi thought was somewhat familiar.

“Um… y-yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” she stammered out.

The man wheezed a bit at her nervousness, which finally made Somi realize who this man was.

As if to confirm this, Georgenotfound himself walked over from behind a pillar before shouting, “Dream! There you are.”

Dream turned to look at George, a wide smile spreading on his face upon seeing him. “Oh, hey George!”

Somi watched as George ran over to Dream and… gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Wait, dreamnotfound is canon?” Somi asked, her world already falling apart around her. But… George was supposed to want to rail HER, not Dream! And now that she had met Dream in person… she couldn’t help but want Dream to rail her as well.

The two youtubers turned to look at her, a confused expression on their faces. “Um, yeah… we revealed our relationship a few weeks ago, on our most recent stream. Did you not hear about it?”

Somi gasped. She had missed that stream since it happened while she was writing porn about Dream and his cat. How on earth had she not heard about this before?

With all these thoughts going through her head, and the confusion and surprise she felt at finding out just how sexy Dream was, she could only say one thing in response.

“Rail me?”

Dream and George somehow managed to look more confused than they already did before Somi turned around, ran to the closest window of the convention center, and promptly yeeted herself out of it.

This was the worst her day could’ve possibly gone.

***

Later that night, as Somi was writing more smut about Dream, George, and Drista, she felt tears running down her face as she realized…

She really did wish she could be Drista in these fanfics. The comment sections were right.

And now… she never could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you can, every ounce of clout this fic gets will make Somi angrier :)


End file.
